


Как Стив и Баки яйца под хохлому красили

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter - Fandom
Genre: Body Paint, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, Genital Shaving, Humor, It's All Right, M/M, PWP, Romance, Shaving, Shibari, bucky loves steve, it's not really dubcon, steve loves bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: "- В Советском Союзе религия была под запретом. А яйца на пасху все равно красили."





	Как Стив и Баки яйца под хохлому красили

**Author's Note:**

> Ни в коем разе не хотела никого оскорбить. Воспринимайте все как шутку.  
> Из скайпочата:  
> Настя: А я сегодня яйца красила.  
> Мэл: Кому?

Идея пришла Стиву загодя. Точнее, как пришла… Составилась сразу из нескольких. 

Как-то весенним утром Стив подумал, что было бы круто побрить Баки яйца. Правда, предложить такое он не решился. Одно дело мечтать и даже представлять себе, а другое - объяснить словами и глядя в лицо. При одной мысли о подобном разговоре у Стива горели уши. И кое-что еще.

Потом у Наташи Стив увидел миски и ложки, расписанные узором под странным названием “khokhloma”. Ему так понравилось сочетание красного, черного и золотого, что он погуглил и долго любовался “traditional Russian paint art”. И даже купил тюбик золотой акварельной краски, намереваясь попробовать нарисовать что-то.

Третья идею подкинул сам Баки. Как-то, разглядывая пасхальные декорации в гипермаркете, он заметил с отсутствующим видом: 

\- В Советском Союзе религия была под запретом. А яйца на пасху все равно красили.

Откуда выскочила информация, из каких причудливых глубин памяти, Стив не знал. Но у него в голове все вдруг сложилось воедино. Бритые тугие яйца Баки, расписанные под хохлому. Картинка была такой сочной, что аж челюсти свело.

А последняя идея была уже не идеей, а частью разработанного плана по нападению на беззащитную лобковую поросль. Точнее, по превращению оной в беззащитную. Стив не хотел использовать наручники или ремни, слишком много было у них обоих связано с ними дурных воспоминаний. Но вот алый шелковый шнур, бесстыдный, как грех, попавшийся ему однажды в описании японской техники связывания… Он казался подходящим.

Стив подготовился. О, он планы операций так тщательно не разрабатывал, как эту акцию рисования по телу. Сначала пообещал Баки совместный душ, после чего сбежал под предлогом, что забыл что-то и быстро застелил кровать толстой прозрачной пленкой. Шнур и еще один сюрприз спрятал под кроватью так, чтобы сразу нащупать. После чего метнулся обратно в ванную.

Разморенный горячей водой и еще более горячими поцелуями Баки с готовностью позволил Стиву подхватить себя на руки и обнял ногами за бедра, повисая всем весом. Он явно рассчитывал оказаться в уютной постели, поэтому удивленно вскинулся, ощутив кожей спины прохладную гладкую пленку.

\- Стив? - с легким насмешливым недоумением начал он, но Стив, страшась растерять всю решимость, аккуратно придавил его обратно, толкнув в грудь.

\- Просто… Просто позволь мне попробовать.

Баки усмехнулся. У него крепко стояло, несмотря ни на что, и от возбуждения глаза казались светлее и ярче. 

\- Ну ладно.

Баки растекся ленивой медузой, абсолютно бесстыдный в своем не менее абсолютном доверии, заслуженном Стивом долгими усилиями. Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, одновременно нащупывая веревку под кроватью. Баки чуть нахмурился, когда первая петля обвила живое запястье и перекладину в головной части кровати. Посмотрел, запрокинув голову, на изголовье. Стива пробило потом от страха, что Баки сейчас откажется, и долго лелеемый план завершится на самой начальной стадии. Но Баки остро глянул на Стива, потянул за шнур, убедившись, что Стив оставил достаточно слабины, чтобы выбраться при желании, и улегся на место, чуть поерзав. Пленка заскрипела под еще влажной кожей. 

Визуализируя сложные сплетения, опубликованные на специализированном сайте, Стив прошелся шнуром по руке до подмышечной впадины и занялся второй, металлической. Алая веревка, поблескивавшая тугими витками, оттеняла светлую кожу и серебристый металл. Стив свел концы на груди воедино и завязал несколько узлов. Результат был так себе, узлы не вышли идеально ровными, но все же впечатляли. Он сдвинулся и приподнял левую ногу Баки, пропуская шнур под коленом. Тот ничего не сказал, только вскинул бровь, словно спрашивая: “Что, даже так?”.

Когда Стив превратил Баки в некое подобие индейки, приготовленной к жарке, с него уже текло. От одного взгляда на распростертое, выставленное перед ним напоказ тело перехватывало дыхание. Баки однозначно рассчитывал, что сейчас Стив закончит с дурацкой обвязкой и начнется интересная часть с несдержанным сексом. Вместо этого Стив наклонился и достал второй сюрприз из-под кровати. Увидев пену для бритья и одноразовую бритву Баки подал, наконец, голос.

\- Стив, - опасно протянул он, - ты же не собираешься…

Стив зарозовел всем лицом и особенно кончиками ушей. Потом просительно посмотрел.

\- Можно?

Прищурившись, Баки секунд десять не сводил с него глаз, а потом из его лица вновь ушло напряжение, и складочка между бровями разгладилась.

\- А валяй, - залихватски кивнул он. - Подумаешь, отрастут.

Стив кивнул и опустил взгляд на поле деятельности. Волосы у Баки в паху были темнее тех, что росли на голове, они курчавились густой ровной порослью, скрывая лобок и мошонку. Стив выдавил на ладонь пену и положил ее прямо над членом.

Он покрыл пеной все, пожалуй, даже слишком густо, потом взялся за бритву. Волос было много и довольно длинных, поэтому бритву приходилось постоянно споласкивать. По промежности Баки текли струйки мутноватой воды, уносивший клубочки пены с прилипшими волосками. Стив побрил дважды, добившись того, что кожа у Баки между ног стала чистой, розовой и гладкой. Потом Стив принес полотенце и протер сначала Баки, убирая остатки пены, а потом и пленку у него под задницей.

\- Все? Нам можно уже?.. - Баки выразительно поиграл бровями.

\- Сейчас, только…

И Стив достал тарелку с заранее выдавленными на нее сажей черной, алой и золотой красками. И пару кисточек.

\- Нет, Стив, - начал Баки, - нет, Стив, я не картинка…

\- Это же ты говорил, что яйца на пасху красили даже в Советском Союзе. Ну и… Завтра православная пасха, я узнавал. 

\- Может, мне еще и в храм подъехать, и освятить их? - ядовито поинтересовался Баки.

\- Сами справимся, - отозвался Стив. - Если ты, конечно, не против.

В этот раз отвечать Баки не стал. Стив выдохнул, набрал на кисточку немного воды и провел первую линию.

На свежевыбритую кожу краска ложилась идеально. Стив вел черный контур, который потом принялся заполнять алым и золотым. От мягких прикосновений беличьих волосков Баки порой морщился, дергался и негромко чертыхался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Даже то, что кожа порой собиралась складочками, не мешало картинке. Стив раскрасил яйца Баки узором "kudrina", сделав черный фон и красные ягодки с листьями на нем. Смотрелось сюрреалистично, словно яйца вдруг превратились в деревянные. Баки тянул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там Стив сделал, но видно ему было плохо, и он раз за разом разочарованно откидывал голову назад, отдыхал, но потом опять тянулся.

Закончив с "основанием", Стив аккуратно взял твердый член Баки и, придерживая его за самый кончик головки, приподнял в вертикальное положение.

\- О нет, Стив, нет, нет, - забормотал Баки, когда полоса черной краски спиралью двинулась от корня выше. 

Стив рисовал лозу, украшая ее мелкими красными листиками, гроздьями ягод с золотыми бочк **а** ми, тоненькими завивающимися усиками. Изголовье начинало опасно потрескивать, когда Баки напрягал руки. Однако он не пытался вырваться по-настоящему, просто нежные дразнящие прикосновения сводили его с ума. Из щели выделилась прозрачная капелька, уже не первая. Стив наклонился и аккуратно снял ее языком.

В этот момент он порадовался, что привязал Баки ноги, потому что тот рванулся, пытаясь получить больше, и не факт, что Стив не заработал бы по шее. 

\- Ну пожалуйста, Стив, - негромко попросил он.

\- Уже почти все.

Стив отложил кисточку и посмотрел на дело рук своих. На гениталии Баки словно надели идеальнo выполненный футляр. Краска еще не везде просохла и поблескивала кое-где, создавая эффект глянца. Из узора, скрывшего член Баки, торчала оставленная без раскраски головка, обсценно-багровая даже по сравнению с алыми ягодами хохоломы. На фоне абсолютно гладкой кожи живота член Баки выглядел особенно большим.

Стив наклонился, а потом взглянул на Баки снизу вверх:

\- Не дергайся. Не хочу, чтобы все смазалось, - а следом аккуратно обхватил головку губами.

Баки стоило героических усилий оставаться на месте, вместо того чтобы попытаться проникнуть Стиву поглубже в рот, как он обычно это делал. Стив придерживал его, работая преимущественно языком, обводил по кругу, щекотал самое навершие, прижимал и тер уздечку. Время от времени он, не отрываясь, поднимал глаза и видел только напряженную шею с обозначившимся кадыком и подбородок. Баки не шумел, но от одних только звуков его дыхания - рваных, резких, неровных - Стиву сносило голову.

Не выпуская Баки изо рта, Стив смочил указательный палец слюной, как сумел, и осторожно протиснул его между влажными от пота половинками. Пощекотал сжатое отверстие, даже не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, просто потер, нажимая, и почувствовал, как напрягается ствол в его ладони. Баки кончал долго, подергиваясь, отходя медленными сладкими спазмами. Проглотив все до капли, Стив выпустил головку из рта. От губ потянулась ниточка тягучей слюны, и он торопливо снял ее пальцем, стараясь не испортить рисунок.

\- Может, дашь мне теперь возможность полюбоваться красотой? - поинтересивался Баки с насмешливой интонацией, но все еще не совсем отдышавшись.

Стив поднялся с кровати и принес зеркало. Оно было слишком маленьким и полной картины не давало, но Баки все равно присвистнул.

\- Да меня можно на обеденный стол класть.

Стив улыбнулся. Мысль со столом была замечательной. Впереди было все воскресенье.


End file.
